Vehicular child seats are mandatory in the United States. They help prevent children from being injured during vehicle collisions and even during normal starts and stops of a vehicle and jostling of its occupants during normal traffic conditions.
A vehicular child seat typically is designed, and rightly so, with safeguards for the child occupant to be able to withstand these normal traffic conditions as well as vehicular collisions. However, in the case of a cramped smaller vehicle, this does make it difficult for a parent to secure or release the child to or from the child vehicular seat.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an innovation that will overcome the deficiencies of past approaches and the problems that remain unsolved with respect to vehicular child seat design.